This invention relates generally to the field of miniaturized surface sweepers having a powered rotary drum element, and more particularly to an improved form thereof particularly suited for claning drafting tables and drawings disposed thereon, worktables, dining table surfaces and the like. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit improved operation, convenience in use, and lowered cost of manufacture.
At the present state of the art, draftsmen and artists normally clean the surface of their tables and their work using a drafting or dust brush to sweep dust away. The use of such a brush does not collect dust but serves only to scatter the same away from the work area, so that ultimately a separate cleaning operation is required. It is known in the art to provide relatively small sized cleaners which are battery powered and handheld during operation. Such cleaners have suffered from a variety of disadvantages, including relatively low efficiency, high current consumption, excessive bulk and complicated construction.